


Grounding

by flarrow_bitches (MaybeImToBlame)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Barry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeImToBlame/pseuds/flarrow_bitches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets really hurt during a fight. Oliver goes ballistic on their enemy. Now that they are safe, he needs grounding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounding

“Oliver please come to bed.” The younger man was wrapped in a robe, glasses resting on the tip of his nose as he paged through yet another science related book. For once, actually taking his time in reading. Oliver was pacing back and forth, wearing holes in the floor, still thinking about his actions from earlier in the evening.  

\--- 

_“Oliver, let go of him! He didn’t mean to hurt me, it was a total freak accident.” Barry said, trying to get away from Caitlin and Cisco’s concerned flailing. Oliver snarled, not listening, tightening his grip on Roy’s throat, Diggle was doing his best to pull him off of but he wasn’t strong enough alone, and Oliver was able to quickly shove him to the ground._  

_“You son of a bitch! You could have KILLED him.”_  

_“Oli-ver…” Roy squeaked out. “I-I-I didn’t…” He choked, his face beginning to lose its color. Oliver yanked him away from the wall only to drive him back into it with even more force, a sickening bang sounded throughout the room as Roy’_ _s head connected with the metal of one of the electric pillars set up around the room._ _Diggle was back trying to get him off of Roy, but Oliver wasn’t having it, backhanding him_ _with his bow_ _and giving him a bloody nose in the process. It only took a moment for him to recover, but before he could move again, Barry was speeding over and pulling Oliver off of Roy and standing between them. Oliver’s eyes were blazing with fury still._  

_“Oliver… Ollie…” Barry said softly, still standing between them. The fury in Oliver’s eyes faded, his mind flooding with the realization of what had just happened. He dropped the bow that had been in his hand to the floor and rushed to the exit, not saying a word. Barry looked at Caitlin and Cisco who_ _nodded to him and he sped off after Oliver_  

_\---_  

“You apologized, Roy forgave you, he understands, he’s lost his cool before too… you really need to stop beating yourself up… what happened will most likely never happen again. Me running in and him hitting me with an arrow that close to the heart was something that has a one and a million times chance of ever happening again… It’s not just your fault. We were all at fault here, myself, Roy, and you. Me for just speeding in without warning, Roy for not casing the scene, and you for losing your cool. But we’ve all forgiven each other… now you need to forgive yourself…” Oliver shook his head and wiped a palm down his face. Barry stood up, taking off his glasses and setting them on top of his book before making his way over to where Oliver was standing, staring out the window. He came up to him and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his face into the older man’s neck.   

“Ollie… look at me…” Oliver looked at him, a sad, guilty, solemn expression on his face.  

“I’m here… you’re here… we’re both alive… I’ve healed, Roy’s going to be fine. And all is forgiven… we’ve still got things to do tomorrow. You really should come to bed now. I know you’ve gotta be tired.” He began trailing his hands up and down Oliver’s arms, from his biceps to his wrists, Oliver’s hands were clenched into fists at the moment and he was beyond tense.  

“Come on… let’s get some rest… you’ll feel a whole lot better.” He turned Oliver around and inclined his neck to press a kiss to Oliver’s lips. Oliver’s fists unclenched at the gesture and he began to kiss back.  

“Lay down, I’ve got an idea.” He said. Leading the older man over to the bed. Oliver toed off his shoes and groaned as he stretched to lift his shirt over his head. Shucking his pants to the floor before letting his body rest into the mattress. He lied down in only his boxers and starfished himself over the covers in an attempt to relax. Barry had gone into the bathroom and closed the door. He heard faint rustling and the running of water, but didn’t think too much of it. When the door opened again he debated turning his head to look at Barry, but in the end decided that required too much effort and stayed in his position, starfished out on the bed with his eyes closed. He felt the bed dip and a soft chuckle elicit itself from Barry’s lips. He couldn’t help but let his own lips quirk up at the beautiful little sound.  

“Move over you goof, you’re taking up the whole bed.” Oliver hummed and retracted into a more normal position, allowing Barry to climb over to him. He opened his eyes when he felt soft lips at his jaw, looking down into warm honey and hazel eyes. Barry’s lips were a soft pink and his cheeks were tinged with rose as well. His hair was perfectly windswept as it always was and Oliver thought he looked divine in the position he was in right now. He couldn’t resist leaning down and capturing the younger man’s lips again.  

“Ollie.” Barry moaned into the kiss. “Mmmph… as much as I love kissing you… what would you say to a massage?”  

“A massage would be heavenly…” Oliver said.  

“Well then turn over.” Barry said with a smile. 

“Oh is that how this is going to go? Does this massage include a happy ending?” Barry gave a swat to his ass and Oliver laughed.  

“I was thinking about it, but maybe now I’ll just tease you.”  

“Yeah, whatever.” Oliver said, getting comfortable on the bed, Barry straddled him a few moments later, he heard the cap click on the oil and it wasn’t long before the scent of lavender reach his nose.  Why Barry insisted on using lavender massage oil he had no clue, claimed it had something to do with farther calming the senses. He didn’t really care though, having Barry’s hands on him was something he was never going to argue with. Barry rubbed the oil between his hands and then began spreading it around on Oliver’s back. He worked slowly, using the pads of his fingers, elbows, and hands to work out every kink and knot in Oliver’s back, neck, and shoulders. Oliver was moaning in earnest as Barry worked out a particularly difficult knot in his back and Barry couldn’t help but laugh.  

“Wow, you’re really enjoying this aren’t you?” Barry said.  

“Don’t pretend like you aren’t.” Oliver said. Wiggling his hips to let Barry’s hardness dip between his asscheeks slightly. Barry gasped, surprised at the sudden friction. He honestly hadn’t even realized how hard he was until now.  

“Well… I guess I am…” Barry said. Leaning down to trail kisses down the back of Oliver’s neck. His hands continuing to smooth over the expanse of scarred, yet absolutely irresistible skin.  Barry moaned into Oliver’s neck, beginning to suck a hickey into the flesh, loving the feeling of the stubble on the underside of Oliver’s jaw, as it rubbed against his own skin with his movements.  

“Leeme up babe…” Oliver said blearily, Barry couldn’t help but smile at the endearment. Oliver usually hated it when he used pet names, so for one to accidentally fall from his lips was sweet satisfaction. He let up and Oliver flipped their positions. This time they were face to face, chest to chest, mouth to mouth, moving slowly against each other. Oliver was in between Barry’s legs and the younger man was working on slowly wrapping them around him. Their tongues danced, together at first, playfully playing off of one and other, but soon Oliver became more dominant and needy. Licking his way into Barry’s mouth swirling his own tongue around Barry’s and capturing it between his lips before laying off a bit and going back to nipping at his lips and pressing light, but quick kisses all around his mouth and lips.  

“I need you… god… I need you so bad… fuck… I almost lost you today baby…” Oliver said. Diving in for another long kiss, Barry was a bit more than breathless by now and with Oliver attacking his mouth and then his neck, Barry was finding it hard to get a word in to ask him to slow down,  

“Ollie…” Barry said, pawing at his chest, Oliver sucked harder on his neck and Barry couldn’t help but moan. “Ollie… god…can’t breathe.” And that was all it took for Oliver to pull back, looking alarmed. Barry wheezed, gasping for oxygen and Oliver watched him looking a little bit frightened.  

“Did I hurt you?”  

“No… no… quite the opposite… that was amazing… I just… I needed some air.” Barry laughed and Oliver managed a small smile. “You are quite the fiend sometimes Mr. Queen.”  Oliver smirked at that.  

“Well can you blame me, look how sexy you are.” Oliver said. Barry felt himself blushing and Oliver leaned back down to kiss his cheek. Making sure not to crowd him too much, he was about to pull away but Barry reached up and kept their heads close, their noses brushed and their eyes met.  

“I could’ve lost you today.” Oliver said, the mood turning serious again. Barry could swear the older man’s eyes were getting a bit glassy.  

“But you didn’t… I’m here… I’m healed, I’m fine.”  

“But I still _could’ve_ lost you.” Oliver said, his voice tapering off. He looked down, the smile now completely gone from his face.  

“I need you…” Oliver said. “I need you… like I need air. Barry… you’re everything to me… you’ve brought me back from the dark so many times… and if I’d lost you today… I don’t know where I’d be right now…”  

“Oliver… look at me.” Oliver looked up at him, tears now evident in his eyes and threatening to spill over, Barry swiped a thumb across his cheek gently, “I’m here babe… I’m right here… and I’m not going _anywhere_. Not any time soon. What happened today was a one in a million times kind of freak accident. It’s not going to happen again. I’m going to be here for a long time and you will be too. We’ve got our whole future ahead of us. And I swear, I’m not going anywhere… nothing is going to take me from you.” Oliver whimpered, the first few tears slipping from his eyes and trailing down his cheeks, the salt mixing in as he surged forward and kissed Barry again, taking him back down to the bed. Through quiet sobs and “I love yous” he continued to cover the younger man in kisses,  

“Barry… I need you… I need to feel you… please… please… I-I- need you so bad… right now.” Oliver said. Barry nodded and in the blink of an eye he had himself prepped for Oliver and was back in his arms, legs wrapped securely around his waist, a hand on Oliver’s thick cock gently guiding it into himself. He sucked in a breath as he felt Oliver push inside him. His head falling back onto the pillow as he got used to the stretch all over again. It didn’t take long, although he was tight, he was used to Oliver’s size, and began pressing the older man forward with his feet from behind and urged him to start moving. A sharp intake of breath from Oliver and the man was thrusting inside him. Building up a strong rhythm in no time Oliver leaned forward and harshly captured Barry’s lips again. Kissing him hard, their teeth clacking together as Oliver snapped his hips, driving his dick farther into Barry’s asshole. He moaned and groaned and growled as he felt the tightness of Barry surround him with every stroke of out and in. Barry was moaning loudly into his ear now as well and pulling him down on top of him, trying to get the two of them even closer. The slapping of skin filled the room and it was music to Oliver’s ears. God… Barry felt so fucking amazing… his boyfriend was so fucking perfect… how he deserved this beautiful man he was making love to right now he didn’t know, but he wasn’t about to complain or question it. The bed creaked underneath them, but Oliver wasn’t worried, the headboard beginning to smack against the wall, and Oliver was extremely glad he didn’t have neighbors because damn, they’d be getting an earful.  

“Fuck… Ollie…” Barry moaned again, his nails scraping down Oliver’s back teasingly, before his arms encircled his biceps and pulled him even closer, Oliver was thrusting like mad, grunting like a caveman, as he continued to thrust, Barry let his biceps go and he began to fist the sheets underneath them, Oliver decided to change things up, knowing he was going to cum soon and wanting Barry to do the same. He sat up and grabbed onto the man’s hips, angling them upwards slightly, and hiking his legs farther up his abdomen. Oliver held them in place as he leaned down to kiss Barry again, the kiss was deep, but rather quick, and after Oliver buried his face into Barry’s neck again, inhaling the scent of their sweat and musk mixed together, it was pure sex. Barry continued gripping the sheets and twitching in his hold, gasping and panting, before suddenly crying out and keening underneath him, back arching and front pressing harder into Oliver.  

“Oh shit…fuck…right there…right fucking there.” Barry cried. Oliver groaned,  

“Nggh, fuck… yes… is that it?” He said, Barry cried out a reply in a high pitched voice,  

“Yes,” Oliver gave a few more quick thrusts into Barry’s sweet spot and then felt the other man tighten around him so hard that he had to bite down on his lip to keep from screaming too. Barry came hard, keening and squeezing his eyes shut, head thrown back, moaning Oliver’s name, in thick jets between them. Oliver came a few moments later with a choked off sob, deep inside Barry. Flooding his insides with warmth. Oliver collapsed in a heap next to Barry, slowly pulling out, but keeping the younger man wrapped in his arms. The two of them breathed heavily, trying to catch their breath after some of the most intense sex of their lives. Oliver looked down at the debouched man in his arms, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Thank you…” He said quietly.  

“You don’t ever have to thank me… I love you…” Barry said.  

“Round two… I want you to make love to me…”  

“Really?” Barry asked.  

“Yeah… let’s take a nap first though… I’m kind of warn out.”  

“Same… wow… that’s never happened before.” Oliver couldn’t help but laugh at this and press another kiss to his temple. 

“Get some rest...” Barry hummed and settled in, he was really, really, warn out, but at the same time was eager to build up some energy for round two.  

 

 


End file.
